Miranoi is not an 80's sitcom
by lilyleia78
Summary: LG Slash. Leo does some redecorating. Kai is incredibly *not* happy about it.


What you absolutely cannot write: Sky/Syd, Sky/Bridge. SPD gen, for some reason it doesn't seem to work for me.  
What you'd like to receive:  
1. SPD: Jack/Sky. Fluff is fine, but angst is cool too, providing there's a happy/positive ending  
2. LG: Kai/Leo being dorks at each others, preferably with lots of snark because, yeah, this _is_ Kai we're talking about here  
3. LG: Maya/Kendrix, just after Journey's End.  
What you'd absolutely NOT like to receive: *points above* No character death, no character bashing. Otherwise, that's about it, I think

2. "What the hell is all this?" Kai asked warily, ignoring the bare-chested man in front of him in favor of staring with abject horror at the nightmare that used to be his living room.

Leo, oblivious to the irritation in Kai's tone, or at least too used to it to pay it any attention, answered enthusiastically. "I redecorated! Happy Anniversary!" He held out both arms, proudly presenting the fruits of his labor, and Kai belatedly noticed the paintbrush in one hand, still damningly wet.

"It's purple." Kai said.

"Well, yeah." Leo surveyed his handiwork as if to confirm that the entire room was, indeed, purple. "Red plus blue. I thought it was, you know…" Leo made a gesture with his free hand that Kai imagined was supposed to fill in the blank.

"Repulsive?" Kai ventured mockingly.

"Cute," Leo finished with a scowl in Kai's direction that the former blue ranger found, well, cute. Not that he could ever admit that to Leo. The man did not know subtle; he'd probably walk around all day scowling at Kai in hopes of encouraging random make out sessions until the rest of the team set up couple's counseling. Or an intervention. Kai really, really wanted to avoid another intervention.

"On exactly which planet does painting our house the color of a giant plush dinosaur constitute 'cute'? Not this one, and not the one we came from, I promise you that." Kai had begun to pace the length of room while he spoke, eyes locked on nearest wall as if willing it to change color.

Leo had the audacity to laugh. "It's not Barney purple, Kai. It's the color of royalty, nice and masculine. You know you like it."

Kai picked up a roller from the floor and held it aloft. "Excuse me, your Highness, but there is nothing 'royal' or nice about this color. I demand the old color or a new boyfriend by the end of the day."

Leo smiled brightly and sliced his brush across the empty air, dropping into fighting stance like he was posturing for one of Scorpius' monsters, and sent a line of purple paint straight across Kai's chest, neatly bisecting his blue shirt. The two men stared in silence at the slash of paint for a few moments before Leo _giggled _and ducked behind the couch.

Now it was Kai's turn to scowl, but it was less than affective when aimed at the top of Leo's head, the only part of the other man he could currently see. "What are you doing?" he asked with exaggerated patience as he carefully put the roller back where he had found it and lifted the soiled shirt over his head.

Leo didn't look up from his hiding spot, his voice muffled by the couch. "Waiting for retaliation," he explained.

"And you think the couch will protect you from my glare of death?" Kai sighed wearily and rubbed a hand across the headache threatening to form over his right eye.

"No," Leo stood up, looking befuddled; Kai willed himself not kill the cute clueless man behind the couch, or kiss away his confused expression. "I thought, you know, I throw paint at you, you throw paint at me. We have a paint fight that becomes a wrestling match that ends with nakedness and fun for everyone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were living in an 80's sitcom," Kai sneered. Leo's face fell in spectacular fashion, and damn it, how was he supposed to defend against that? Stupid Red Rangers and their kicked puppydog looks. "Look, we're already halfway naked. Why don't we skip the part that ends with my living room looking like it survived a batch of children with finger-paints and move this to the bedroom?"

Leo perked right up, paintbrush already falling onto the floor, luckily landing on a drop cloth, while his hands made short work of his pants. "You're a genius," he said happily as he moved across the room to help Kai out of the remainder of his clothing.

"Yes, I'm the brains, and you're the brawn. Which is why you'll be the one returning my house to its former glory later this afternoon," Kai informed him sweetly before dragging Leo out of the purple nightmare and into the more soothing tones of their bedroom.


End file.
